


Love Like Yours

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, LoveLikeYours2020, LoveLikeYoursFest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: This is my work for the Love Like Yours Fest on Tumblr
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Start of Something New

Asra sat watching the crowded marketplace. He was looking for an easy mark when he spotted her. Rich dark brown hair pulled into a braid and wrapped over her head like a crown, soft tanned skin covered in constellations of freckles, and curious brown eyes taking in everything as she walked. She was new to Vesuvia, he could tell. As she looked around in wonder, her eyes caught his. Asra gave her his most charming smile and beckoned her closer with a flourish of his tarot cards. She was hooked. She came closer to his makeshift tent and sat in front of him. 

"Hello." Even her voice was beautiful. "You do fortunes?"

"Yes, would you like a reading?" Asra asked. 

"Yes, please." Asra shuffled the cards, and had her choose three. The first card was the Fool, meaning new beginnings. Ramona nodded. She was, in fact, starting a new life. She was moving in with her aunt to help her out in her shop. 

Second card was Death. More change. Something life changing was coming. 

Third card was the Chariot. In the end, she will take charge of her life and steer it in a more positive direction. 

The girl sat silent for a moment, taking in the cards' meanings. She then nodded and stood up. 

"Thank you, um... I don't believe I caught your name." she said. 

"Asra." 

"Thank you for the reading, Asra." The girl said. She paid him a silver coin and began to leave. 

"Wait!" At Asra's voice, she stopped and turned. "I never got your name!" 

"Oh! I'm Ramona!" She called back before disappearing into the marketplace crowd. Ramona. Asra had to remember. She was special, he just knew it. 

... 

Ramona took a steeling breath. She finally arrived at her aunt's shop. She had never met this aunt, having lived her entire life in an orphanage in Nopal. But she was lucky enough to have been able to find her and now, she gets to live here in Vesuvia with her. Ramona walked up the short steps and knocked on the door. 

A middle-aged woman answered the door. Tia Maria needed more help, now that her children were finally moved out. Manny had gotten married and was now expecting a child with his wife, and Marisol moved to Prakra to study medicine and become a midwife. Neither wanted to follow their mother's profession of magician, but Ramona did. She was exceptionally talented in the magical arts and wanted to learn more from a real magician. 

Tia Maria let Ramona in and had her set her things in the small apartment upstairs. They sat at the dining table for lunch and talked while they ate, catching up. Ramona learned about her birth mother and how she wasn't the nicest person, but she was a powerful witch. She told Ramona she could already tell she was nothing like her mother. 

After lunch, Ramona was shown around the shop, where everything was, and where the back room was, where Tia Maria gave fortunes. Or, at least, she used to. Her hands were becoming affected by arthritis and she couldn't hold the cards quite like she used to. It made Ramona think of the boy she met earlier. The one with fluffy white hair like a cloud and mesmerizing amethyst eyes. Asra. Perhaps he could do business here? Ramona pushed that thought away. She hardly knew him. For all she knew, he could be a criminal. 

A very pretty criminal... 

Tia Maria wasted no time, instructing Ramona through making a simple pep-up potion. It was their biggest seller and the easiest to make. Ramona listened carefully to her aunt, picking up any tips she had for her. Within the hour, they had a fresh new batch, bottled and ready to sell the next day. Ramona glowed under her aunt's praise. Back at the orphanage, the sisters were extremely hard to please. "Good enough" was never an option. There was always something to improve, to learn, to the point of becoming soul crushing. 

After, there was clean up and dusting and sweeping until dinner, which Ramona made in thanks for allowing her to stay. It wasn't bad, just some simple rice and beans with some tortillas Ramona had made the day before, as another gift for her aunt. After, Ramona was given a spell book to study before bed. 

A cot was set up for Ramona upstairs, which she laid in, studying the spell book until she fell asleep with the book in hand. 

... 

The next few weeks, Ramona learned more and more from her aunt. She learned about their regular customers and what they always ordered, how to do inventory, where to get the freshest herbs at the best price... And about the little scoundrel. 

"That boy is out there again." Tia Maria stated, looking out the front window. Ramona peeked past her and saw Asra sitting at his makeshift tent. "He's going to steal all of my customers one day. Ramona, go tell him to take his business somewhere else." Ramona frowned. He seemed like such a nice boy when they met, but at the same time, she didn't want to upset her aunt. So, Ramona set her broom aside and walked out across the street to confront Asra. 

Upon seeing Ramona, a blinding smile lit up Asra's face. 

"Ramona! It's so good to see you again. Would you like another reading?" Asra greeted. 

"Umm, no thank you. Actually, I was sent by my aunt to tell you to set up somewhere else." Ramona replied guiltily. Asra's smile dropped. 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry. She just thinks you're going to steal all her customers." Ramona said. Asra gave a shy smile. 

"I'm that good, huh?" 

"You are. The reading you gave me was very good. You really seem in tune with the Arcana." Ramona blushed. 

"Thanks. So... Maria's your aunt?" Asra asked. 

"Yes. I recently moved in with her. When we first met was my first day in Vesuvia." Ramona informed. 

"Really? How do you like it so far?" Asra asked curiously. 

"I've only really seen a little bit, but I really like it here. It's not as hot as Nopal, and the people here are really interesting." 

"I could show you around sometime, if you'd like?" Asra offered. "I'll show you the best Vesuvia has to offer."

"I've been very busy lately... But Sundays are less hectic. I think if I can finish my chores early, I can have some free time?" Ramona suggested. 

"Sunday, then. Meet me by the fruit stand. I'll wait for you." Asra said. Ramona nodded in agreement. 

"Ramona! Ven aquí! Órale!" Maria called. 

"I gotta go. See you Sunday." Asra nodded and began taking down his tent. Ramona rushed back into the shop.


	2. Caught Red Hearted

Finally, it was Sunday! Ramona had been counting the seconds until she could be free to explore the city with Asra. She had done more chores on Saturday so that her Sunday could be free. When she finished the dishes after breakfast, she asked her aunt for permission to take the rest of the day off. 

"You're going to see that boy, aren't you?" Maria asked. 

"His name is Asra, and yes. He offered to show me the city." Ramona said. 

"Fine, but be on your guard. He may look innocent, but the boy's a thief. And a clever one, at that. It's not uncommon to see him running from a guard." 

"I'll be careful, I promise." Ramona said before grabbing her bag and running excitedly out the door. She walked through the market until she spotted a familiar face beside the fruit cart. She smiled and ran up to him. 

"Hi, Asra!" Ramona greeted. 

"Hi." Asra said shyly. "You look... nice." Ramona had worn her favorite dress, a pink sun dress with a frilly neckline that exposed her shoulders, and wore her hair in two long braids. 

"Thank you." Ramona blushed pink like her dress. 

_"Pretty!"_ a voice exclaimed, heard only by Asra. A little purple snake peeked out from the back of Asra's shirt. Ramona caught the movement and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that a snake?!" She gasped. 

"Her name's Faust. She's my familiar." Asra said. "Do you want to pet her? She's very friendly." Ramona nodded and reached her hand out. Faust flicked her little tongue out before bumping her head into Ramona's hand. Ramona ran a finger over Faust's smooth scales. 

"She's so pretty." Ramona commented. 

"Faust thinks you're pretty, too." Asra said, translating Faust's thoughts. 

"She talks?" Ramona asked. 

"Sort of. We can communicate, but only I can hear her. Kinda like a little voice in my head. Anyway, shall we start our tour?" Asra offered Ramona his hand. She took it in hers and let her new friend lead her around the city.

Their first stop was the baker's stall for "a bite of the best pumpkin bread you'll ever taste in your life," or so Asra said. The baker was very nice. Upon hearing Ramona was new to Vesuvia, he went and gave them a loaf for free to welcome Ramona to the city. 

"Come on, I want to share this with Muriel." Asra said, leading the way. 

"Who's that?" Ramona asked. 

"He's my best friend." Asra said. "We've been through a lot together."

"Oh. I'd love to meet him." Ramona said. 

"He's very shy, so don't be upset if he doesn't seem thrilled at your presence at first. He just needs time before he starts to warm up to you." Asra added. "I think he's still trying to warm up to me and we've known each other for eight years."

Asra took her down to the docks, where Asra told Ramona all the other orphans of Vesuvia lived. Ramona felt sad. As strict as the sisters at the orphanage had been, she felt lucky she had food and shelter at least. 

Asra spotted the lump of cloak that was Muriel. He lead Ramona down to him, but stopped when Muriel turned his head. 

"Muri! What happened?!" Half of Muriel's face was covered in a big bruise. 

"Who is that?" Muriel asked in a deep voice. 

"Hello, my name is Ramona." Ramona greeted. "What happened?" The bruise looked dark purple and very painful. Muriel didn't look at Ramona and addressed Asra. 

"Those kids again. They wanted to fight." Muriel said. 

"That looks painful. Muriel, if you let me, I can heal that for you?" Ramona offered. Muriel looked to Asra, then glanced at the strange girl. There was a small, almost unnoticeable nod. "Okay. I have to touch your face. I promise to be gentle. It'll feel warm, then it will stop hurting." 

Ramona softly touched Muriel's non-bruised cheek and just under his jaw. She closed her eyes in concentration. The spots where she touched Muriel's skin and the bruise itself began to glow a bright gold color. 

Asra watched Ramona work, his eyes softening as some kind of feeling began to build in his chest. She treated Muriel so delicately, so kindly. He then stared in amazement as the bruise on Muriel's face slowly shrunk until there was nothing but unmarred skin left. Ramona dropped her hands and took a steadying breath. She always felt winded when she did that. 

"Wow. Where did you learn to do that?" Asra asked in amazement. 

"I don't think I did. It's just something I've always been able to do." Ramona said. Asra noticed she looked a little drained and split the pumpkin loaf. Asra held off eating his until he saw Ramona's reaction. She took a small bite and her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. 

"Oh my God, you weren't kidding. It's like love and happiness in a loaf." Asra laughed at her reaction and ate his piece. 

After their meager meal, Muriel joined them in their tour, if only to keep them out of trouble. Asra showed Ramona their favorite places to be, where the best place to snatch up dropped coins were, and... 

They had been walking through an alley when Asra suddenly pulled Ramona close, hiding behind a stack of crates. 

"Asra?" Ramona asked. "What is it?" 

"Lucio." Asra whispered. Muriel grumbled in response, almost like a growl. 

"What? Who's that?" Ramona peeked around the crates. 

"See the man wearing red? With the golden arm?" Asra whispered in her ear. She did. He was talking with a group of young boys, about their age. 

"He's Count Lucio. He rules over Vesuvia. Since I was a child, he's been trying to recruit me and Muriel." 

"Recruit? For what?" Ramona asked. Asra just shrugged. 

"My magic? Other services? Sex? I never stayed around long enough to find out. Come on, let's go somewhere else." He steered them to a different part of the city, still holding her close. If he did anything for his new friend, it would be to protect her from Lucio. He was no good and Ramona didn't need to be exposed to him. 

Ramona clung to Asra, a bit scared. Was the ruler here really that bad? Why did their count need to recruit kids from the streets? The sisters would tell stories of terrible people who would take kids off the street for their own diabolical purposes, but Ramona had always though it just a story to scare them into behaving. Was Lucio one of those people? 

Asra noticed Ramona looking nervous and tried his best to cheer her up. He showed her the Floating Market and the places with the best views of the city. Muriel generally stayed in the shadows, away from the crowds. 

... 

The sun was setting when Asra felt it was a good time to walk Ramona home. He didn't want her out after dark and he was sure her aunt would kill him if anything happened to her. They stopped at the shop door. 

"Thank you so much, Asra. I had a lot of fun today." Ramona said before pulling him into a hug. Asra held her close. She was warm and smelled like flowers. She let go and turned to Muriel. "And it was nice meeting you, too, Muriel. Is your face okay? Does it still hurt?" 

"It's fine." Muriel answered. Ramona smiled. 

"I hope to see you guys again soon." Ramona said. "Goodnight, be safe." 

"You, too." Asra said as she disappeared inside. Asra lingered for a few seconds before turning in the direction of the docks. 

"You're smiling." Muriel commented. 

"Am I?" Asra couldn't help it. Ramona was beautiful. And sweet. And she smelled good. He was... definitely falling for her. 

"Ramona's so great." Asra commented. Muriel just grunted, but he did find himself touching the place where the bruise had been just this morning. He had to admit, Ramona was... something different... 

... 

That first day out together triggered more and more until not a day went by that Asra and Ramona weren't seen together, whether doing errands, or chores, or even simply enjoying a sunny day together. They were like two peas in a pod. Three, if you counted Faust. Muriel rarely joined them, not being one to socialize much. 

That year, Asra asked Ramona to the masquerade. He and Muriel made masks to sell, but the prettiest one he gave to her. Ramona wore her nicest dress. They danced and enjoyed the party, all the while making a game out of avoiding the goat-masked Count.

It was that night of the masquerade that Ramona received her first kiss. They were taking a break at the fountain in the center of the garden maze, sitting beneath a willow tree when Asra had leaned in. His lips were soft against hers, sweet like the champagne they had sampled. Ramona wondered if this was what being in love felt like. They could have stayed there for hours, but a rustling in the bushes got them running again.


	3. Say It Like You Mean It

Years passed and as life does, it finds a way for even the closest of friends to drift. 

Somehow, Lucio had finally gotten to Ramona's friends. Asra left for the palace to work for Lucio. He didn't give Ramona much information on why he finally gave in, but Ramona still sent him off with the strongest protection charm she could make. 

Muriel wasn't so lucky. He didn't get the posh luxuries of the palace. He was sent to the Colosseum as Lucio's champion, "The Scourge of the South." Ramona's gut clenched whenever she heard the cheering from the terrible building. She prayed that Muriel would be safe. So far, he seemed to be doing pretty well. 

Worst of all, a plague began to spread through Vesuvia. And one of its first victims was Ramona's aunt. It hurt watching her aunt wither into a lifeless husk, red staining her eyes and skin. No matter how many times Ramona tried healing her aunt, the sickness always came back. It seemed she could only heal the broken blood vessels, not cure the disease itself. Maria's funeral was perhaps the saddest day of Ramona's life. If Asra hadn't been there with her, she didn't know what she'd have done. 

The only thing that prevented the trio from drifting too far over the years apart was Faust relaying secret messages between them. They were rare, but Ramona's mood always lifted, seeing Faust arrive with a new message. 

It was a balmy fall day when Ramona saw Asra for the first time in what felt like forever. She was sweeping the shop floor when there was a frantic knocking at the door. Ramona opened the door, surprised to see a panicked Asra waiting on the doorstep. 

"Ramona! It's Muriel! He got hurt real bad." Asra said between pants. He must have run all the way to the shop. "Can you help him? Like you did when you first met him?" Ramona nodded. She grabbed a pep up potion and her bag and ran out the door after Asra. 

He led her to the Colosseum, down into the dark cells where they kept the prisoners between fights. In a cell near the end of the hall, Muriel laid bleeding in a too-small cot, nearly unconscious. Deep wounds gouged into his skin from his neck to his stomach. It looked like he was mauled by a tiger. 

"What happened to him?" Ramona asked. 

"He was mauled by a tiger." Oh. "He won, obviously, but he's in bad shape. You can help him, right?" Asra asked. Ramona nodded and kneeled before the cot. 

"Muriel, can you hear me?" Ramona got a strangled grumble in response. "You're gonna be okay, I promise." Ramona laid her hands on his chest and Muriel's muscles tensed under her touch. She whispered soothing words and closed her eyes. As it had before, her hands and Muriel's wounds glowed bright gold, like the sun, and the wounds slowly stitched together until there was no trace of him ever being hurt, save for the older scars crossing his body. Ramona let go, slumping backwards. She took out the potion and drank it to regain some of her energy. 

Asra caught her from behind, both supporting her and thanking her for helping their friend. Unfortunately, they didn't realize they had eyes watching everything. Ramona was too busy seeing how much Muriel had changed. His hair was longer, almost longer than hers, and his muscles more defined. He'd always been tall, but now he looked enormous. 

Asra helped Ramona off the floor and she saw he'd changed, too. The softness of youth faded from his face. He was lean and at least a few inches taller, as well. He looked nervous, too. His beautiful lilac eyes darted to the door before settling on her. 

"I'll walk you home." He said, keeping close and trying his best to keep her out of view of any guards. On the way home, he kept looking back, as if they were being followed. It made Ramona nervous. 

When they got to her shop, she held onto him. 

"Asra, don't go, yet. I... I miss you." Ramona admitted. Asra sighed and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I know. I miss you, too. It's just... I don't want him knowing about you." Him. Lucio. What was he doing to Asra? Asra kissed her forehead, smoothing out her worried brows. "Go back inside. I promise I'll see you soon." 

"Be safe." 

"You, too."

... 

Count Lucio was sick. He had sent word to all doctors and even magicians to cure the plague. Ramona had no interest in helping the Count. She had her hands full making and selling protection charms for those who were desperate to keep the plague from their houses. But life had other plans for her. 

It was the day of the masquerade. Ramona felt disgust that the Count could even think of partying when more and more citizens were dropping like flies from the plague. He himself was infected, as well. Did that mean nothing to him?

There was a knock at the door and three guards walked into the shop. Ramona knew this wasn't good. 

"Can I help you?" Ramona asked nervously. 

"Count Lucio requests your presence at the palace." one of the guards stated. Ramona's stomach dropped. She remembered Asra's warning words about the Count. Ramona wanted to run, but she didn't want to cause a scene. And she needed to lock up the shop. 

"Give me a minute to lock up, please?" Ramona asked. The guard who spoke nodded. Ramona grabbed her bag and one of her aunt's shawls and followed the guards out. She paused to lock the door behind her and followed the guards into a very fancy-looking carriage. 

Ramona felt terrified as she sat there in silence. How did the Count know about her? What did he want her for? Her magic? Something else? Sex? She didn't think she could stomach it if it were the latter. She was taught to save herself for marriage. She worried the fringe of her shawl throughout the ride. 

"It'll be alright," one of the guards spoke up. "Just follow directions and your visit won't be so bad." Ramona nodded her thanks. She took some calming breaths. Out the window, the palace got closer and closer, and before she knew it, she was being escorted inside. 

Her escort led her to a room with crimson walls and curtains. On the massive bed laid a sickly man. It wasn't until Ramona saw the golden arm did she realize who it was. Count Lucio himself. He looked... like crap. His eyes were red and his skin looked almost grey. He looked nothing like the man she'd seen in the past. 

"My Lord," The first guard spoke. "The magician you sent for." Lucio leered at Ramona, looking her over. He stood up from the bed and circled her before standing before her. 

"You look like a tasty little morsel." Lucio commented. 

"Excuse me?" Ramona voiced. "What exactly did you summon me for? Um... My Lord?" 

"Look at me. Look at what this disease has done to your glorious Count. I was wasting away when I heard of a sneaky little minx who could heal anything. Is this true?" Lucio raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. 

"I can heal wounds, yes. But I tried to heal my aunt of the plague, but it only helped the damage that the disease caused on the body. By the next day, it started all over again. If you are asking what I think you are asking, I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"But you can make me _look_ healthy, can you not?" Lucio asked. 

"Um... Yes." Ramona replied. 

"Excellent!" Lucio exclaimed, followed by a coughing fit. Ramona's stomach churned at the blood he coughed up. When he caught his breath, he looked at her expectantly. 

"Well? Are you not going to help your Count?" Lucio sneered. 

"Um... I have to touch you for this." Ramona informed. 

"Touch me wherever you like." he grinned. Ramona ignored his sleazy comment and placed her hands on his chest. As always, she closed her eyes to concentrate. The golden glow lit up the room and Ramona's magic ran through Lucio. It warmed him up from the inside, like feeling the sun on his skin on a summer day. He felt his strength returning, his lungs clearing. When the light faded, he broke away to look at his reflection in the nearest mirror. 

He looked... healthy! His eyes were white again. He looked exactly as he did before this damned plague took over. He laughed with joy, turning to scoop Ramona up and spin her around. Her weakness after healing and him spinning her made her feel dizzy. He planted a kiss to her cheek before dropping her to the floor again. He was scratchy from stubble and Ramona wiped her cheek when Lucio wasn't looking. 

"How long does this last, again?" Lucio asked, admiring his reflection once more. 

"About a day." 

"I want you to come in every morning and do your healy thingy. I don't care what you do for the rest of the day. And I want you to be my special guest tonight." Lucio turned to the guards who brought Ramona in. "Get her set up in a guest room. And have someone bring her a costume for tonight!" The guards bowed and escorted Ramona out of the Count's rooms. 

... 

Asra felt incredibly nervous. He had sent Faust to Ramona's shop, only for her to come back to him saying Ramona wasn't there. It was very possible she could have been out at the market or dropping off orders to her more elderly customers, but there was a pit in his stomach telling him otherwise. He felt ridiculous dressing up for the masquerade when his mind was on other things, but Lucio specifically requested his presence tonight. So Asra put on his mask and left his room. 

"Asra!" A tall red-headed doctor called. He was dressed in his costume, ordered by Lucio to attend, as well. "You look... nice." Oh, yes. He also had a not-so-subtle crush on the magician. But Asra's heart belonged to another. 

"Thanks, Ilya. I have a bad feeling for tonight." Asra replied. 

"Yes, I was quite suspicious when I heard Lucio's orders that our attendance was mandatory. He claimed he had a surprise in store." The doctor said. 

"Let's just get this over with. I have something else I need to do tonight." Asra said, walking towards the ballroom. 

"Does it have something to do with your secret lover that you won't tell me about?" Julian grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"She's not my lover. She's just... very special to me. Faust said she wasn't at her shop today and I'm worried." 

"I'm sure she's fine. You magician types are very clever and resilient." Julian said. 

Once in the ballroom, it wasn't long before Lucio made his grand entrance. 

"Vesuvia! Did you miss your beloved Count?" Asra gasped. It couldn't be! Lucio, dressed in a gold-trimmed white outfit, looking as healthy as ever. But how? 

"We have this little beauty to thank for my sudden recovery." Asra's eyes went wide. Ramona emerged from behind Lucio, dressed in a crimson form-fitting dress. Her mask was nothing more than fancy gold wire shaped into a design that did nothing to hide her identity. 

"Ramona!"

After Lucio's grand entrance, Asra sent Faust through the crowd to get Ramona to follow her. Upon seeing the little snake, Ramona excused herself from the growing crowd around her and Lucio, claiming she needed some air. Ramona followed Faust through the garden to the maze's center. 

"Asra!" Upon seeing her friend, Ramona closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Thank goodness you're okay." Asra pressed kisses into her hair, smelling her usual flowery perfume. "I sent Faust to your shop, but she said it was empty. I was worried something had happened."

"Lucio found out about my healing powers. He wants me to keep healing him to keep him looking healthy. Maybe until someone finds a real cure to the plague." Ramona said. Asra huffed. 

"I didn't want you getting involved in all this. Lucio is dangerous." 

"I didn't want to go, either, but I'm only needed by him in the mornings. I plan on leaving for the shop right after. Though, I admit, I'm glad to be able to see you more often. I miss those days when we were practically joined at the hip. I miss seeing you every day. I hate having no one to talk to or laugh with like we used to."

"Ramona, I... I'm sorry, but..." 

"Asra, please... I love you. I don't wanna be away from you." The confession of love broke Asra's emotional dam. Asra kissed her. Properly, like their first time at the masquerade. He backed her up until she was pressed against the willow tree. They parted for breath. 

"I love you, too. I promise to never go where you can't follow." They kissed again, getting lost in the other.


	4. Fiery Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is spicy. Prepare for sexy times.

Everything Ramona had been taught of saving herself for marriage was thrown right out the window the instant Asra's lips were on hers. His warm hands were pressed against her back, holding her impossibly close. She no longer cared that there was a party going on, she just wanted to be close to Asra. But Asra slowed their kisses, pressing soft kisses down her neck. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. 

"Have I ever told you you look good in red?" Asra breathed against her lips. Ramona couldn't help but grin. "I... I helped enchant some of the rooms for tonight. I want to show them to you." Asra said. Ramona nodded and let Asra lead her through the garden, like they used to.

They played in the bubble room, pressed together in a cozy bubble and stealing kisses. Then there was the ocean room. You walk in and immediately feel like you're swimming. You can breathe perfectly fine and stay perfectly dry, but there are fish and other sea creatures that swim past. After that, was quite possibly Ramona's favorite: the paint room. 

There were little booths tucked into one side of the darkened room and a table with a rainbow of paints. Asra chose a few he liked the most and they settled into a booth. Once the curtains were closed, the world around them disappeared. All sound from the outside world was muted. The inside of the booth was covered in star-like spots of light that glowed just enough to see the bare minimum. Despite the darkness, the paints were very visible, almost glowing in the darkness. 

"These are edible paints." Asra said, laying each bowl beside the two of them. 

"What are they for?" Ramona asked. 

"I'll show you." Asra dipped a finger in a hot pink color and held her arm. He began to paint a little flower on her wrist. When he finished, he gave her a sultry look. He brought her wrist to his lips and licked the paint from it. Ramona's breath hitched. She watched, enthralled by the sight. Once all the paint was gone from her skin, Asra pressed a kiss there, then lowered her hand. 

"Do you want to try?" Ramona chose a sparkly gold paint and dipped her finger in. She drew a heart right over Asra's lips. Before she could remove her finger, Asra took her finger into his mouth and sucked the paint away. Ramona removed her finger from his mouth and kissed him, sucking the paint from his lips. Asra parted and painted a pink line down Ramona's neck before going to town on it. This went on until Ramona's and Asra's bodies were aching for more, but ever the tease, Asra stopped. 

"Why don't we grab something to eat, then we'll... retire for the night." Asra suggested. Ramona agreed and followed him into a massive dining room. 

Foods from all over were piled high on golden trays. The two magicians filled their plates, then Asra took her through a secret portal that led to the gardens. He parted a bush, which revealed a hidden gazebo inside. They crawled inside, balancing their plates, only to find they had company. 

She was beautiful, with dark skin and a turquoise dress made of very fine materials. She had intelligent ruby red eyes that seemed to look right through Ramona. 

"Nadia, I see you had the same idea." Asra smiled. 

"Great minds think alike." she commented. "And I don't believe we met. You are my husband's little miracle worker, correct?"

"Oh! You're the Countess?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes, but please, call me Nadia. I am curious, how have you done what a hundred doctors could not?" Nadia asked, taking a sip from a wine glass. 

"He's not cured. What I did was more like... flipping an hourglass before the last bit of sand runs out." Ramona popped a grape into her mouth. 

"Asra, you two seem quite familiar. How long have you been together?" Nadia asked. Asra laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his head. 

"Just tonight. But we've been friends for, what? Five years?" Asra looked to Ramona for confirmation, but she was stuffing her face. She gave him a thumbs up, though. Asra chuckled. Some things never changed. 

Asra took a chocolate covered strawberry and offered it to Ramona. She let Asra feed her with a blush. Nadia just watched in silence, sipping her wine with an amused smile. 

Asra was glad Ramona and Nadia got along so well. But Asra was feeling Ramona's energy dwindling. She had spent a lot of energy tonight and he didn't want her lagging when she inevitably had to deal with Lucio again. 

"You look tired. Let's get you to bed. You'll need your energy for tomorrow." Asra said. Ramona sighed. 

"Yeah... It was nice meeting you, Nadia."

"As was meeting you. Will I see you two at breakfast?" Ramona and Asra nodded their agreement before taking their leave. Asra escorted her to her room and once locked safely inside, he couldn't get enough of her. They kissed, moving towards the bed until Ramona fell into it. Upon parting, Asra asked for permission to continue. 

"I... I want you, Asra. But this is my first time." Ramona confessed. 

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Unless you say otherwise." The buttons down the back of Ramona's dress were undone, slowly and with plenty of kisses to her newly exposed skin, until it pooled around her feet. Asra gently guided her to lay down on the bed and began to strip down to his underwear. With the costume removed, Ramona could see her effect on him. She almost couldn't believe this was happening. 

Again, Asra asked for permission to remove her panties, which she gave willingly. Sly fingers hooked into the waistband and pulled the fabric down her legs. When she was completely bared to him, he took a moment to admire her body. He was surprised that the freckles that graced her cheeks, shoulders, and arms also covered the rest of her body. And, oh how cute! There was one right on her hip shaped a little like a heart. Asra dipped his head and lightly nipped at it. 

Ramona gasped. Asra slowly moved up her body, kissing and nipping his favorite things about her body. The stretch marks crossing her hips from puberty, her cute little bellybutton, the underside of her breasts, her rosy nipples. A beautiful flush spread across her cheeks, and her darkened eyes begged for more. And so, Asra gave her more. 

He took her hand and placed it on his chest. 

"You can touch me, you know." Ramona's hand ran over his smooth chest. She could feel his pounding heart beating inside, keeping time with hers. She ran her hands lower, curling her fingers around the waistband of his shorts. Her brown eyes looked to his for permission, which he gave. Ramona pulled them down, revealing his body completely. His cock bobbed free and Ramona couldn't resist running her fingers over it in curiosity. In theory, she had known that boys' anatomy was different, but this was the first time seeing it in person. 

Asra moaned softly at her touch. He guided her hand to wrap around it and gently stroke it. Meanwhile, he dipped his fingers into her dripping slit, spreading the wetness and rubbing the little bundle of nerves that will make her feel so good. 

"Asra~" Ramona breathed. Oh, he liked the way his name sounded when she moaned like that. His dick twitched in Ramona's hand. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Asra breathed against her neck, peppering kisses up and down it. "You don't know how often I laid here alone, wishing it was your hands touching me. Now you're here and I almost don't know what to do with myself. Tell me what you want. I want your first time to be enjoyable." 

"I don't know, I just want you." Ramona replied. She was getting drunk off Asra's aura. The love and devotion pouring off him, plus the smoky scent of his skin was intoxicating. 

"You mean you never thought of me? You never laid in your bed with your hands down your panties, moaning my name?" Ramona whimpered. 

"I... I admit... I wondered what it might be like. You touching me." Ramona whispered. 

"Where? Where do you want me to touch you, my love?" Asra asked. 

"My breasts. But what you're doing to me down there feels so much better." Ramona said. She bucked her hips into Asra's hand. 

"Does it?" Asra gave a mischievous smile. "Want it to feel even better?" Ramona nodded eagerly. Asra moved down her body until he was level with her most intimate place. Ramona watched as Asra spread her legs and settled between them. He used his fingers to spread her lower lips and gave her core a lick. Ramona gasped as she watched Asra clearly enjoying himself sucking on her clit. 

Asra was right. That little pearl of pleasure really made all the difference and, combined with a few of Asra's fingers slipping into her pussy and crooking to make her feel even better, Ramona was panting, moaning, calling Asra's name. She had never felt so good in her life. 

A little fire in her gut blazed hotter and hotter as Asra moved. She felt feverish, like she was at the apex of a waterfall, about to tip over the edge... Then Asra stopped. Ramona opened her eyes, not having noticed she even closed them, looking at Asra in confusion. Was that it? The sparkle in Asra's eyes told her no. This was just the beginning. 

Asra crawled up her body, kissing her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He reached down between them and pressed the swollen head of his cock between her lower lips. There was a gentle pressure and Asra slowly, slowly slid inside her, until their hips were flush with each other. Asra gave her a moment to get used to the feeling. When she started to move her hips, Asra knew she was ready for more. 

Asra pulled out almost all the way, then slid back in, over and over. He started slowly at first, but at Ramona's insistence, he sped up. Ramona's breasts bounced with the force of every slap of his hips. Asra couldn't help but touch, gently massaging a breast in his hand. The other was blessed with kisses and sucks from Asra's talented mouth. 

They were both climbing that peak again, so close, insides burning, but this time, Asra didn't stop. Ramona cried out, her insides clenching over and over around Asra, bringing him crashing along with her and moaning each other's names. 

Asra slipped out of Ramona and stood up. He wet a cloth at the basin on her dresser and returned to the bed, cleaning her slick and his seed from between her legs. He finished with a spell over her pelvis, cool and soothing. It was a precaution to prevent them prematurely becoming parents. 

Once clean, Asra settled beside Ramona on the bed, pulling the blankets up around them. 

"Sleep, my love. You'll need all your energy tomorrow." Asra whispered. He ran his fingers over her scalp, further relaxing her until she was fast asleep in his arms.


	5. The Day to Day Bliss

It was difficult, Ramona found, healing the Count every morning. Healing like this was incredibly draining and she found herself napping more than she ever had. Keeping up the shop was impossible, especially after many incidents of giving customers the wrong product. She was just lucky Asra was there at the end of the day to help her out. 

Asra, however, was worried about Ramona expending so much magic every day. At the end of the day, Asra would return to Ramona's room, only to find her asleep, still in her clothes on top of the blankets. He took it upon himself to gently remove her shoes, setting them aside. He removed her dress, each one nicer than the day before - thanks to the Countess - and proceeded to undress himself. He then got into bed beside her and pulled up the covers. Ramona always cuddled closer in her sleep, seeking his warmth. 

As Asra sat in the dark, he thought of the wonderful girl beside him. Lucio didn't deserve her magic. He was sucking her dry. Asra could feel her weakened aura. She needed to recharge properly, not constantly consuming pep up potions. She desperately needed a break and he was going to give it to her, Lucio be damned. 

... 

Ramona sat practically in Asra's lap as they lounged with Dr. Devorak and Countess Nadia. Ilya and Ramona got along well, talking of his latest attempts at a cure. Ramona was a bright girl and could easily keep up with all this medical talk while everyone else drowned out Ilya's rambling. 

"Are you okay, dear?" Nadia spoke up. "You look like you are about to fall asleep."

"I don't know. I've never used my healing magic so often before. I feel so tired all the time, now."

"Sounds like you could use a break. I've been meaning to find an excuse to visit the summer palace. What say you, magicians?" Nadia inquired. 

"A vacation sounds wonderful, but what about the Count?" Ramona asked. "I mean, he ordered for me to heal him every morning..."

"You won't be able to heal at all if you expend all your magic without recovering properly. I'm sure we can come up with a new schedule for Lucio, but right now, you have to take care of yourself." Asra informed. "Let us take care of you, my love." 

"Okay." 

"What about you, Doctor? You're working harder than anyone else. You deserve a break, as well." Nadia looked to Julian. 

"I... Well... I suppose Lucio has lasted months longer than any other plague victim. I'm sure he'd be fine for a week." 

And so it was settled. Early the next morning, the four friends climbed into a carriage and they set off for the summer palace. 

... 

The Summer Palace was a wedding gift from Lucio, a show of his wealth to try to impress the Prakran princess. Now, Nadia was glad to have it, as it gave her an escape from her "dear husband". Unlike Lucio, who only gave anything to bribe others into liking him, Nadia simply loved spoiling her friends. They were good people who deserved the world. Ramona was a breath of fresh air, so grateful with every gift Nadia gave her. 

This gratefulness was why Asra found Ramona in the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl. 

"What are you doing?" Asra asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist with his head on her shoulder. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I know, but I wanted to make something to thank Nadia for letting us stay here." Ramona answered. 

"That's nice. What're you making?" 

"Blueberry scones. While you were away, I helped Selasi with some things and in return, he have me some pointers for baking. And I've always wanted to try scones. They sound fancy." Asra laughed, that cute little _pfhahaha!_ Ramona always found adorable. 

"Need any help?" Asra asked. 

"Could you find some baking trays for me?" Asra pressed a kiss to Ramona's neck before going to get the trays. Together, they sectioned the dough and laid them on the trays. Asra liked cooking with Ramona. In the early days of their friendship, he would help Ramona cook dinner. Asra was always eager to try anything Ramona made. 

Once the scones were in the oven, Asra returned to holding her close. He missed her so much in their time apart, he didn't want to spend a minute without holding her, feeling her warmth, hearing her beautiful laugh. 

"Hey, Mona?" Asra said, using his old nickname for her. "You got a little something on your face." She raised her hand to her face. 

"Really? Where?" Asra swiped a couple fingers in some leftover flour and made a powdery white mark on her cheek. Ramona gasped. 

"Right there." Asra grinned. Ramona got that sparkle in her eyes that he oh so loved. She smacked her hand into the flour and smeared it on Asra's face. 

"Oh, look at that. So do you." Ramona replied with a cheeky smile. There was a short stare down before both lovers reached for more flour to throw at the other. Ramona squealed in surprise as a poof of white powder hit her. She threw her own handful and Asra disappeared behind a white cloud. Just then, Asra surged forward, lifting Ramona and claiming her lips in a kiss. A kiss that kept being broken from both of them giggling. 

"We made such a mess." Ramona said. She was right. Asra looked around. Both of them were covered in flour, as was the floor, and the table, and just about everything around them in a six foot radius. 

"Oops. I can fix that." Asra waved his hand and all the excess flour rose off of them, swirled in the air like a reverse snow flurry, and flew straight into a nearby trash bin. 

"I need to check the scones." Ramona said, though she made no move to leave his embrace. Asra stole another kiss. And another. And another... Their contact was broken only when they smelled something burning... 

... 

"Oh, my. What is this?" 

Nadia and Julian came down for breakfast, both surprised to find the two magicians waiting with a tray full of freshly baked scones. 

"I made these to thank you for letting us stay here." Ramona said. 

"They smell absolutely exquisite, but you really didn't have to." Nadia said. 

"Nonsense. I was taught to always have a gift for your hostess." Ramona replied. "And I apologize for some of them. The first batch got burnt." A light blush settled on her cheeks. Nadia gave a knowing smirk. 

"Don't worry, doll. They're not burnt, they just have character." Julian commented, reaching for a blackened pastry. "Wash it down with some coffee and you can hardly tell the difference." Ramona giggled. 

Breakfast was enjoyable. It felt so nice to have people to care about, together at the table. Losing her aunt made her feel so isolated, especially once Asra left for the palace. She didn't want to go back to that. But, she had Asra back, and now she also had Nadia and Julian. It was good to have friends. 

... 

Ramona found Asra sitting in the window seat overlooking a sparkling sea. The water was a gorgeous bright blue, so much better than the dark gray of Vesuvia's waters. He noticed her approach and smiled, patting the space in front of him. Ramona happily took the space, leaning back against his chest. Asra's arms wrapped around her. Just sitting together in silence felt nice. Ramona just wanted the moment to last forever. 

"Relax, my love." Asra said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm staying right here." Ramona easily fell asleep to the sound of Asra's beating heart and as promised, Asra held her close the entire time.


	6. Nothing Can Harm You

Lucio was furious. Not just that his miracle healer had up and left without so much as a word, but that Nadia had gone on a vacation without him! In retaliation, Lucio kept Ramona annoyingly close. Every meeting, every public appearance, every meal, Ramona was ordered to be at his side. The only time she got alone time with Asra was when they slept. 

So, of course Ramona was ordered to accompany him when he visited the Colosseum. 

Lucio was all about appearances. So this is why he made a point to dress Ramona like his own personal doll. She wore a silk dress of sparkling crimson with glittering gold jewelry. She was dressed like some foreign mystic seen in adventure books, the resplendence rivaling Nadia. Nadia was there, only to keep Ramona safe, in case Lucio or the courtiers tried anything. 

Ramona bristled at the energy the Colosseum gave off. The first time she'd been there to heal Muriel, she had been slightly panicked and didn't give the place's vibes any thought. The bloodlust, the tragedy... It was a terrible aura that made Ramona feel sick to her stomach. It sickened her, how anyone could find all this violence anything close to entertainment. They were sat in the Count's box, Ramona and Nadia to his right, Valerius and Vulgora to his left. Lucio stood to give a speech and hype the audience up for the "show". 

Ramona felt the roiling ocean of dread in her stomach become absolutely tempestuous. Muriel had won every fight so far and for this, all of Vesuvia wanted him dead. She wished she could silence them. Muriel wasn't some cold-hearted killer like Lucio was portraying him as. He was quiet and sweet and though he kept to himself, he was always kind to her.

That was Muriel, not the monster Lucio was making him out to be. 

The man entered the ring to the sound of boos and jeers. Ramona had never seen him in his full costume. Between the curtain of dark hair, the black leather armor, the blood red loincloth, and the bear pelt on his back, Muriel definitely looked the part of a villain. Despite the costume, Ramona could tell how uncomfortable Muriel was. He always hated crowds. This must be a living nightmare for him. 

The first opponent stepped out to the sound of cheers. The stress was too much. Ramona ran. Out of the box, down the stone corridors, and towards the exit of the Colosseum. She couldn't bear to watch her friend get hurt. If he got hurt, she couldn't heal him. Lucio made sure of that by making her heal himself that morning. Before Ramona could leave the building, she was violently slammed into the wall. A golden hand held her by the throat against the cold stone. She whimpered, trying desperately to loosen his grip on her. 

"Are you trying to make me look like a fool? I am your Count! You do NOT walk out on me! You're lucky I value your powers or I wouldn't have hesitated to throw you into the ring with the Scourge. Go back to your seat, magician. You leave when I do." Lucio let go and Ramona sucked in a breath. She felt his icy gaze on her every step of the way back to her seat. Nadia gave her a questioning look, but Ramona avoided eye contact. She sat still and quiet, gaze focused on her lap. 

The battles went on. One by one, Muriel fought for his life against other opponents. He won everytime, but the victories were bittersweet. He survived another day, but bloodied his hands with another death. Ramona couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now. Muriel swung his axe down on the last opponent and glanced up to the box, a look on his face begging for it to be done already. The look broke Ramona's heart. She wanted to do something. But what?

When the Count's entourage returned to the palace, Ramona excused herself and searched for Asra. She followed his magic signature to the library, where she found Asra napping while Julian rambled on about something. Sensing her presence, Asra opened his eyes in time to catch her as she launched herself into his arms. She was trembling, and her aura felt unbalanced. She buried her face into his neck, just breathing in his familiar scent. 

"What happened, Sweetheart?" Asra asked. He pulled her back to look at her face when he noticed the darkening marks around her neck. Ramona had never seen Asra angry until now. "Did Lucio do this?!" Julian, who had been watching their reunion from his desk, stood and quickly made his way over to them. 

"Let me take a look." He asked her questions, making sure there was no damage to anything internal. 

"I'm fine." Ramona said. 

"Is Muriel-?" Asra knew where she had gone and now he wished he'd gone with her, if only to protect her. 

"He's... alive." Ramona answered. 

"That's... That's good." Asra breathed a sigh of relief. He hated seeing his friend in that horrible place. If only there was something he could do... 

"I'm breaking him out of there." Ramona said. 

"What?!" Both Asra and Julian stared at her in surprise. 

"It's not right that he's in there. Every day he risks getting hurt, or worse. Lucio has had a grip on all of us for too long. I want to go back home. I want to be with you without fearing for our safety, for Muriel's safety. I'm going to break him out."

"Who is breaking out whom?" Ramona hadn't noticed Nadia had joined them in the library. "I came to see if you were alright. When you returned to the box, you seemed... Oh, my." Up close, Nadia saw the bruising Lucio had left around the magician's neck. 

"Nadia, I... " 

"Did Lucio do this?" 

"Yes." Asra answered, still upset. He removed his gold choker and placed it around Ramona's neck. It covered most of the bruising, which made him feel a little better. Besides, Ramona looked good in it. Perhaps he should get her one? Asra pressed a kiss to her cheek and held her close both for his comfort and hers. 

"I'm fine, really. It's a little sore, but I'm fine. But... The man we watched today... The "Scourge"... He's a good friend of ours. He's a good man, not the monster Lucio makes him look like. He doesn't deserve to fight for his life like that."

"And you want to set him free." Nadia smiled. "You have a good heart, Ramona. How can I help?" 

"The Countess involved in a heist?!" Julian grinned. "Absolutely scandalous! Count me in, too."

... 

A cloaked figure moved through the shadows of the city, unnoticed by anyone still in the streets and patrolling guards. They made their way towards the circular structure in the center of the city, that dreaded Colosseum. A sneaky spell placed upon them made it all too easy to walk right inside without alarm from the guards. 

Down below, Muriel sat in his cell, still shaken from his fight earlier. Too many dark thoughts swirled in his head. 

_Not your fault._ Muriel heard the voice in his head. It came from his mind, and yet, at the same time, from the cell beside his. From Inanna. She'd been speaking to him for the last few days. They had brought her here to halfway starve her until she was vicious enough to send into the ring. Against him. But she was kind to him. She always had kind words, despite their inevitable fate. 

"But it is. The man I killed... he had a family..." Muriel started, but an odd sound shook him out of his misery. 

_Someone's coming._ Muriel's gut clenched. Who was it? Lucio? The family of one of his victims looking for revenge? He wouldn't blame them. He wouldn't fight them. 

The door to his cell creaked open and there in the doorway stood a short, cloaked figure. 

"Who are you?" Muriel asked. The figure pulled back their hood and Muriel's eyes widened. 

"Ramona?"

"Hi, Muriel!"

"What are you doing here? Where's Asra?" 

"I'm busting you outta here. Asra's making sure the coast is clear. Come on! Before the guards wake up!"

"I can't." Muriel said, showing her the chains that bound him to his cell. She approached him and tugged the chains. "You can't break them. I've already tried-" Ramona tugged harder, straining from the exertion. Muriel opened his mouth to dissuade her when a glowing crack formed in a chain link. And another. And another. In a shower of sparks, most of the length of chains that had kept him in place disintegrated. He was free. He stared at Ramona in shock. 

"Don't just stand there! We don't have much time!" Muriel snapped out of his shock with a shake of his head. 

"Not without Inanna." Muriel wasted no time, breaking down the door to the cell beside his. Ramona had expected another person, but what she found instead was an enormous black wolf. Ramona was surprised, but Muriel seemed to trust her. 

"It's nice to meet you, Inanna." Ramona smiled. The wolf looked at her wearily, huffing in return. "Come on."

They met Asra at the entrance. Asra gave a relieved smile at the sight of his friend. 

"Muri."

"Asra." 

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I thought by taking that job, you'd be spared any trouble. But Lucio played us both. I'm sick of seeing everyone I love get hurt by him." Muriel glanced at Ramona and only just noticed she was wearing Asra's choker... and the bruises it barely covered. Lucio hurt her, too. Muriel frowned. 

"Then let's get a move on. We have very little time." Ramona said. She and Asra held hands, combining their magic to place a cloaking spell over all of them. As the magic settled over their skin, Muriel noted it felt much like standing in the rain on a summer day. 

Asra led them out to the streets where a plain black carriage was waiting for them. Sitting in the driver's seat was Julian, "disguised" in a god awful blonde wig. Asra took a spot next to him in the front, while Muriel, Inanna, and Ramona squeezed into the carriage itself. They quickly took off as fast as they could safely go without launching themselves into a canal. Muriel watched Ramona, trying to figure her out while she was distracted with Inanna. 

"Awww, such a pretty girl!" Ramona praised, scratching behind Inanna's ears. Inanna's tail thumped happily against Muriel's leg. 

"She's a wolf." Muriel said. "Not a puppy."

"If she were dangerous, she wouldn't be following you." Ramona replied. 

"You saw me in the ring. I have blood on my hands." Muriel said. 

"I did see. I saw how uncomfortable you were. I know for a fact you weren't there for fun. Or else you wouldn't have had those chains." They both glance at the chainless shackles still around his wrists. 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, until they made it to the edge of the forest. Julian stayed behind with the getaway carriage while Asra and Ramona walked with Muriel through the woods. Asra held a lantern, seeing as they both used up a lot of magic that night and neither had the energy to conjure up a light on their own. Inanna ran circles around them, sniffing everything and enjoying her freedom for the first time in who knows how long. Finally, they made it to the hut in the woods. 

"Welcome home." Ramona commented. The weight of everything finally caught up to Muriel. His lip trembled and tears welled up in his eyes. He was free! He was home! He fell to his knees, sobbing. Asra and Ramona were right at his side, doing their best to soothe him. 

"It's been quite the change, huh? Let's get you inside, okay?" Ramona suggested. Muriel nodded and stepped through the door. From the light of the lantern, Muriel could see that the place had been cleaned up. Or at least as clean as it could be. Ramona got to work lighting a fire in the fireplace. 

"So the cabinets are stocked with enough food for a couple weeks, there's some other supplies in that chest in the corner and a new change of clothes on the bed. Would you like me to step out while you get more comfortable?" Ramona asked. Muriel glanced out at the darkness thought the window. He shook his head. 

"Just... turn around."

"I'll fix a little something for you to eat." Ramona turned from him and busied herself at the corner that served as a kitchen. Asra helped Muriel out of the damned costume and into something... normal. It felt good, taking off the black metal armor. 

"What do I do with these?" Asra asked, motioning to the costume in his arms. 

"Burn 'em." Muriel grumbled. Asra nodded and tossed the load into the fireplace. 

Now in fresh clothes, Muriel sat at the table where a sandwich on a plate waited for him. 

"Why... Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?" Muriel asked quietly. 

"Why not? You're our friend, Muriel. We care about you. We'll always care for you." Ramona said, dropping a friendly kiss to his temple. Muriel blushed bright red. 

"We need to get going." Asra said. "Ilya's waiting for us and we need to be back at the palace to create an alibi so Lucio can't pin this on us."

"You should stay." Muriel said, so quietly, Asra almost didn't catch it. "He won't find you here." 

"There are still things we need to do at the palace. But we'll be back in a day or two. And when this is all over, I promise we'll be together. All of us." Asra smiled in that way that was impossible to resist. Muriel nodded and worked on his sandwich. 

"We'll see you soon, Muriel." Ramona said before following Asra out.


	7. Play It Again, Sam

The trio made it back to the Palace in record time. It was a couple hours until dawn. Just enough time to create that alibi. They took portals and secret tunnels to keep from being seen by the staff, all the way to Nadia's room. The Countess had been waiting up for them, lounging in her enormous bed, reading. She looked up at their arrival. 

"Oh, thank goodness. Did it go alright?" she asked. 

"It went perfectly. He's safe." Asra answered. 

"Good. Now, about our story?" Nadia questioned. 

"We were here with you all night, having fun." Asra said. They talked about it beforehand, assuring everyone was fine with it. They needed proof that they'd been occupied all evening and simple words weren't enough for the Count. Love bites, however, were irrefutable. All they really had to do was make it look like they were occupied all evening. Nadia marked Julian as Asra did the same for Ramona. 

Kisses, bites, scratches were left on whatever flesh would likely show the most, Ramona wondered if they might as well do the real thing. She was feeling aroused like she never had before, but the activity of the day had tired her out. Seeing her eyes flutter and her mouth wide in a yawn, Asra stopped. He laid back and opened his arms to have her join him. They all curled up beside each other, covered by Nadia's silk sheets. This is how Lucio found them when he burst in that morning. 

The four of them startled awake at the sound of Lucio stomping into the bedroom, clearly furious. 

"Lucio! What is the meaning of this?!" Nadia demanded. 

"The Scourge has escaped and I KNOW one of you had something to do with it!" Lucio hollered. 

"I can assure you, we have been occupied in here all night." Nadia said, sitting up. The sheet sagged down, exposing the love bites across her chest. Lucio's gaze dropped to it just as she planned. He looked over each individual's exposed skin, taking in the marks. Asra held Ramona closer, protectively. Lucio pouted. 

"Well, how else has my champion disappeared?!" Lucio asked. "Your magicians have something to do with it and I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" With that, Lucio stormed off. 

Once he was far down the hall, Ramona let out a sigh of relief and curled into Asra's embrace. 

"Did we do it?" Ramona asked. 

"I hope so." Asra replied. 

... 

A couple weeks passed as normal and Ramona was beginning to believe she really had gotten away with it. Lucio would give her nasty looks when they crossed paths, but otherwise, he hadn't confronted her about the escape. Meanwhile, Muriel was living peacefully with Inanna and a few chicken "neighbors". 

One day, Ramona was called to Lucio's room. Business as usual... Or so she thought. Once she entered, she felt the shift in aura a second too late. It was as if all the magic were drained from her body. Across the room, held by Valdemar was Julian, shaking from fear. Vulgora slammed the door behind Ramona and held her arms tightly, dragging her towards the menacing scene. 

"I graciously opened up my home to you to look for a cure for the plague, but what did you do instead? You went on vacation, you fucked my wife, and let my Scourge escape!" Lucio snapped. "I'm sick of the two of you slacking off and going behind my back! So I'm going to give you a bit of motivation." Valdemar yanked Julian's head back by his hair and Vulgora did the same to Ramona. She only caught a glimpse of the wriggling red beetle before they were stuffed into their mouths. Their jaws were held closed so there was no way to fight it. They swallowed down the bitter-tasting bugs that left a terrible aftertaste. Even after swallowing, Ramona felt like there was a metal-like taste in her mouth. Like blood. She coughed and red splattered across the floor. 

"You have only a few days left before the Plague completely burns through you." Lucio said. "If you don't get me my cure by then, you both die with me." Lucio ordered them to be led away. 

Ramona was panicking. She had 3, at most 7, days to find a cure? Out of their corner of her eye, she saw Faust slinking around a vase, hidden in similar-colored flowers. When they got close, she whispered, "Get Asra!" Faust nodded and slithered away as fast as she could go. 

Julian and Ramona were led down to the dungeons beneath the palace. Julian was tossed into the cell he had taken residence in during his time here, while Ramona, thankfully, got the one beside him. When the courtiers left them alone, Julian called out to her. 

"Ramona! Are you alright?!" 

"Yes. I'm- I'm fine." she replied. "Julian, I'm scared."

"It's... It's gonna be alright, sweetheart. I'll find that cure, you'll see. We'll be out of here before you know it." Julian said, though his tone was incredibly shaky. He was just as scared as she was. 

Ramona managed a spark and lit a nearby candle. They had - at most - seven days to find a cure for the plague. Locked in a tiny cell. With no resources. 

They were fucked. 

Julian had been furiously flipping through a book when he heard the sobs. It was like an arrow pierced his heart. He had all of Vesuvia's lives in his hands, and most importantly, Ramona's. She was such a sweet, caring girl. Gods, please don't let her die. Anyone but her. 

About an hour later, there was a noise outside their cells. Someone was here. 

"Ramona?" The voice called out. "Ilya?" 

"Over here!"

"Asra!" Asra ran to the cells that had light flickering from within and peeked through the little barred window in the door. 

"What happened?" Asra asked. 

"Lucio infected us. He force fed us those red beetles and infected us with the plague." Asra felt like his heart stopped. The love of his life had the plague? He only had a few days left with her? Then he wasn't leaving her side. Better yet... 

"I'm taking you home." Asra said as he unlocked the door. "You at least deserve to spend your last days in comfort." Those words broke him. Asra tried not to break down, but he was scared for her. Hasn't Lucio taken enough from him?! First his parents, then his best friend, and now the best thing that's ever happened to him. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him. He held Ramona tight. The smell of her perfume, the warmth of her skin... He couldn't lose her. There had to be a way. 

"Take her home, Asra." Julian said from his cell. 

"But what about you?" Ramona asked. 

"I'm going to find that cure." he said. 

"But-" 

"I'll be fine. Go." Ramona released Asra from her hold and removed the bar that kept Julian's door locked. She entered the room. 

"I'm going to leave it unlocked. That way, once you find the cure, you can run back to us and share it." Ramona smiled. Julian smiled back. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the top. 

"Oh, sweet, lovely Ramona... Your kindness knows no bounds. Calling you a friend has been an honor." 

"Come home to us." Ramona said. Julian's heart swelled at the implication that he had a place in their lives. 

"I will. I'll try, at least." Julian said. "You go. Get some rest." 

... 

The next three days were torture for everyone. The fever began to set in, along with body aches. Ramona laid in bed, dressed in only her underwear because she'd sweat through everything else. Asra stayed by her side, wiping her down with a wet cloth and trying to soothe her as best he could. He made her soup from her aunt's cookbook and massaged her body aches. 

By the end of that third day, Ramona's eyes were blood red. Her fingertips and toes were turning red and Asra knew the clock was ticking on her time on this Earth. He wouldn't send her to that damned Lazaret. She deserved the comfort of home. 

"Asra..." Ramona wheezed. 

"I'm here, love. I'm right here." Asra held her hand. 

"Asra, when I pass-"

"If. There's still a chance that Ilya could find the cure any minute now." Asra added. 

"If he's feeling anything like I am, it'll be impossible to focus on books or cures. But when I pass, can you bury me next to my aunt?" Ramona asked. 

"Of course, my love." Asra answered. 

"And... I want to be buried with your name." Did... Did he hear that correctly?

"You want to be buried with my name?" 

"I love you. And I wish we could've had a lifetime together, but seeing as that's no longer an option..."

"Yes." Asra replied. "I would be honored if you took my name... Ramona Alnazar." Tears ran down Asra's cheeks. "I wish I had a ring to give you."

"I don't need one." Asra kissed her temple. 

... 

Ramona startled awake. Since the fever started, she couldn't get any sleep without nightmares. But this one was different. It was a warning. She saw Julian and The Hanged Man. They made a deal for the knowledge on how to stop the plague. Julian had discovered that if Lucio died, the plague would go away, but Julian was no murderer. There was another way. She just had to get to Lucio first. 

"Asra!" she wheezed. This set off a coughing fit that had Asra running to her side in an instant. "Asra..."

"What is it? Do you need something?" Asra asked. "Food? More water?"

"I... I know... how to... stop the... plague." She panted. But I need... to get to... Lucio before... Julian does."

"You can barely stand, much less breathe. And I'm not taking you back there." Asra said. "Why do you need Lucio? Is your fever getting worse?" Asra held a hand to her forehead. She was still very warm. 

"He's the source... But... Julian is... going to... kill him." 

"I don't see the problem here." Asra said. 

"Lucio might... deserve it, but... Julian isn't... a murderer." Ramona replied. "I can stop... the plague for good. Just get me there. If not for me, then for... Vesuvia."

"I'll do anything for you." Asra responded. "Okay. Let's get you dressed first." 

Asra helped Ramona dress in something light and flowy, so that she didn't overheat, but still covered the signs of the plague. He didn't want her being shipped off to the Lazeret before they could fix things. All the while, he had a pit in his stomach. This very well could be the last thing she did and if he had his way, she'd be lovingly tucked into bed by his side as her last moments, not... this. But he trusted her. He had to. If she was right, then they'd have a long and beautiful life together. And that chance, though slim as it was, was worth the risk. 

Using a notice-me-not spell, Asra smuggled Ramona into the palace. It was slow goings because Ramona had to stop frequently to catch her breath, but finally, they made it just as the sun was rising. They used portals to get to Lucio's wing faster. 

The two of them slipped past guards unnoticed until they reached the guided door that led to Lucio's room. 

"Asra, I... If this goes bad... just know... I love you." Ramona whispered. 

"As I love you." Asra replied. He kissed her - for luck, for love - then the two of them entered Lucio's chambers. The man was snoring like someone was strangling a duck. It did nothing but make Ramona's head pound, but she steadily moved forward. 

In her dream, a vision had been shown to her. Lucio piled in fiery red chains. Each one symbolizing unfinished deals with dark consequences. Then it showed her breaking Muriel's chains. The way forward was clear. If she broke Lucio's chains, Vesuvia will be saved. Ramona closed her eyes, focusing every last shred of magic she had left. She called to the other Arcana for help, she called for Asra, and the rest of her friends. Absorbing every little bit of magic available to her. Her eyes opened, shining like the sun. Asra gasped at the sight. The sound woke Lucio, but it was too late for him to fight back. His cries of confusion and outrage fell on deaf ears. 

Ramona grabbed the chains wrapped around him and pulled. Her magic flowed into it, link by link, and destroying the bonds between him and whatever evils he tied himself to. Her golden magic flowed forward, hotter and stronger than anything Asra had ever experienced before. It was too much. He had to get out of there. He stepped out the door in time to come face to chest with Julian. 

"Asra? What are you doing here?" Julian questioned. 

"Preventing you from becoming a murderer." Asra replied. 

"How- how'd you know? Doesn't matter. Move aside, Asra. I need to do this. The fate of Vesuvia is at stake."

"Ramona beat you to it. She found a better way to rid Vesuvia of the plague." Asra said. Just then, there was a high-pitched scream and the light filtering under the door became hotter. 

"Ramona!" Asra cried. He and Julian rushed into the room, only to see a halo of golden flames surrounding Ramona and Lucio. With a flash of white-hot light, the flames disappeared. Lucio and Ramona were passed out on the bed, which looked unnaturally pristine after it had just been covered in flames. Asra held Ramona, checking for a pulse. He found one, but it was weak. 

"Ramona, please wake up!" Asra begged. "Please!" He thought of the promises and plans they'd always talk about. He tried so hard to protect her, but she did the same for him. He loved her with all his heart. He couldn't imagine living in a word without her.

... 

It had been three long, torturous days. There was talk around Vesuvia of a miracle. No more lives had been taken by the plague in three days. Everyone sick with it were getting better. Many were left with red eyes, like Julian, but otherwise there was no more sign of the illness in their bodies. The people began to celebrate, happy to finally be free of the Red Plague. Except one. 

Asra sat by Ramona's side, begging her to wake up. He talked to her, read to her, bathed her, but still her eyes stayed closed. She had used up an exceptional amount of magic that day, so it wasn't a surprise her body was taking so long to heal, but every minute that went by made Asra nervous. He held her cool hand in his clammy ones. Tears began to prickle at his eyes. 

"Ramona, if you can hear me... Just know... Whatever might be happening in there, I love you. Whether you return to me again or not, I love you. If this is too much, if you can't get better, I'll fulfill your last wishes. But just know I'll be right there next to you. You have my name, my heart, my everything." 

Asra kissed her, pouring all his love into it. All the love and devotion he had for her. If she didn't wake up... there was nowhere she could go where he wouldn't willingly follow. He parted, resting his forehead on hers. He pressed another gentle kiss to her forehead when he felt her eyelashes flutter against his cheek. 

"Ramona?" Her eyes moved behind her eyelids. "Ramona, can you hear me?" She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. No hint of red in sight. 

The first thing Ramona saw was Asra's face, looking both nervous and hopeful. 

"Asra." She whispered, her voice clear as the day they first met. No wheezing or coughing or blood. She was cured! Asra laughed in relief and exhaustion. 

"You're okay!" Asra cried. Faust poked her head up over Asra's. 

_Friend alive!_ she cheered. 

"I was so scared. You were asleep for three days, I was beginning to think you might never wake up." Asra said. 

"But I did." Ramona replied. 

"You did." He kissed her again, loving the warmth returned to her lips, praising every god who was listening that she was here in his arms. Alive.


	8. Free Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it. I hope we have another event like this in the future.

A lot has happened the last year. After Ramona woke up, she found her magic gone. She tried to do even the most basic things, but no. It was gone for good. She began to work with plants, growing them for Asra to dry or work into potions. She had a lot of help from Muriel and Julian, who helped inform her which plants would be most beneficial to help people, where she could find them in the forest, and how to cultivate them to help them flourish. 

When Ramona had fully regained her strength after curing the plague, she and Asra had gone and eloped, only telling their friends after they returned from the honeymoon with matching gold bands on their finger. 

Upon their return to Vesuvia, they learned that Lucio had been replaced as Count, banished from Vesuvia and her surrounding territories. Nadia had taken up the role as leader and was favored by the people. 

Another surprise was that Ramona's effects on the chains binding Lucio worked all the was back to their source. Whatever was being bound by those chains were now free, including a very familiar-looking couple. 

It happened when Asra and Ramona had been at the shop, though they were closed. Asra was busy upstairs when there was a knock at the door. Ramona answered and found two people standing there. 

"Hello, my name is Salim and this is my wife, Aisha. We heard this is where we could find Asra?" The man said. Ramona stood there with her mouth agape. Their resemblance to Asra was so uncanny, there was no mistaking who these people were. 

"Yes, one moment." Ramona ran upstairs, a big grin on her face. She popped into the kitchen where Asra was making lunch. 

"Hello, Lovely. Taste this and see if it's good?" Asra said. 

"That'll have to wait." Ramona said. "There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" 

"You'll see." Ramona pulled Asra away from the stove and down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom if the stairs, Asra froze. 

"Asra?" Aisha breathed. 

"Mom? Dad? Is it really you?" Asra asked. Faust poked out of Asra's scarf and noticed the snakes wrapped around Aisha and Salim. 

_Snarents?_

Asra stepped forward, then ran into his parents' arms. They hugged each other tight, all smiles and tears. Ramona found herself tearing up at the sight. Asra glanced at her and opened the hug to include her. She eagerly ran right in, not one to skip out on affection. They were warm and snuggly and everything she'd hoped parents were. They parted and Ramona remembered her manners. 

"Oh! Please come in. We were just about to eat lunch. Would you like something to drink?" Ramona asked. They all moved up to the living area upstairs. Ramona started some tea, while Asra finished their lunch. 

"So, Asra, are you going to introduce us to this lovely lady?" Aisha asked. 

"Oh, right! Um... Ramona, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Ramona. My... My wife." Asra introduced.

"Oh, my. We really have been gone a long time." Salim responded. 

"Welcome to the family, Ramona." Aisha pulled Ramona into another hug. "You really must catch us up on everything we missed."

"Yes, how did you two meet?" Salim asked. 

Asra and Ramona retold the tale of their meeting over their meal. Everything from meeting at his makeshift fortune telling booth, to eloping. 

"I'm so sorry we couldn't have been there through any of it." Salim said, putting a hand on Asra's shoulder. 

"Where were you?" Asra asked. "You left for work and... You just never came home. I waited and waited, but you never came back." Ramona stayed silent, simply reaching over and holding Asra's hand. Asra had never mentioned his parents, not even once. Considering he lived at the docks with the other orphans, she just assumed they were dead, so she never asked. Meeting them now, she's so glad she was wrong. 

"We were working in the palace, creating the Count's prosthesis." Salim began. "He was upset about this and that, and eventually he just threw us in the dungeon."

"After a while, he had us sent to the Devil's realm, locked behind a door with fiery chains." Aisha added. "Though, just recently, out of nowhere the chains obliterated and we were free. We didn't hesitate to escape with our familiars and find our way to you."

"We had no way of knowing how much time had passed here." Salim explained. "You've grown so much. And you're quite the talented magician, from what we've heard." There was pride in Salim's voice. Asra smiled shyly. 

"Not as talented as Ramona. She's the one who broke those chains across realms. She stopped the plague from ever returning." Asra replied. "Though, her magic hasn't quite been the same since that day." 

Talk of magic evolved into magical mishaps that Asra got into as a child. Ramona absolutely lost it at the story of the Teapot Incident™. Aisha and Salim didn't miss the look of pure love in Asra's eyes as he watched Ramona cry-laugh in a fit of giggles. They regret not being in Asra's life, but they were happy that their child found love, especially in such a charming young lady. 

After quite some time of catching up and getting to know the in-laws, Ramona offered to let them stay at the shop with them. 

"No, no. As newlyweds, I'm sure you wouldn't want us hanging around. We can find a place of our own." Salim replied. 

"But we promise to visit again, soon." Aisha added. They said their goodbyes and Asra and Ramona were left alone in the shop. 

"How are you feeling?" Ramona asked. 

"Still in shock, I think." Asra answered. "Part of me feels like their return is just some kind of dream."

"But it's not. This is real." Ramona replied. Asra smiled and kissed his wife. 

"It's been so long... But I'm glad they're back. And I have you to thank for that, Mrs. Alnazar." Asra kissed her again. And again. And again... 

... 

It was a lazy afternoon, where Asra and Ramona spent the day simply cuddling in bed. Ramona hadn't been feeling well the past few days, so just to be safe, they decided to spend the day resting. 

"Asra?" 

"Hm?" 

"Remember when you went to visit Muriel the other day?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, while you were out, I went to see Julian about my illness." 

"And?" Asra asked, leaning up on one elbow to get a better look at her. "What did he say?"

"Well..." Ramona played with a lock of her hair, avoiding eye contact. It made Asra nervous. "I haven't been feeling well because... I'm... Expecting." she finally looked over at Asra. She could practically see the wheels turning in his head, a light in his eyes when everything snapped into place. 

"Expecting?" Asra asked. 

"Yes." 

"As in... A... Baby?" 

"Yes." 

"We're gonna be parents?" Ramona nodded. Asra teared up. He let out a laugh as tears streamed down his cheeks. 

"Please don't cry, mi amor. That's gonna be my job." Ramona said, wiping his tears away. 

"I'm sorry, it's just... I have a family. I spent so long alone and now... I finally have a family. You, then my parents, and now... a baby! I..." Asra was at a loss for words. So, he held Ramona close. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped herself around him in turn, giving back as much love and attention as she was receiving. 

A thought struck Asra and his eyes widened. 

"What is it?" Ramona asked. 

"We have to hide all the teapots." Ramona erupted into giggles. It was like music to Asra's ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, drop a comment or a kudos! I worked really hard on this fic and it would really make my day!


End file.
